Another placeholder tingy
S Y N A P S E You know how much someone has changed you, when even you would not expect yourself to react this way... Synapse belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling! D E S C R I P T I O N There is a certain beauty to this dragoness when she walks, a kind of grace that not anyone could simply mimic. Yet, deep in her soul, you can see all the cracks and fractures that her flaws appear to be, and her aura always seems to be fading in and out, giving the impression that she is going to disappear anytime soon without warning... In terms of appearance, Evanescence is undoubtedly pretty, although common for a NightWing. She is thin and not very muscular, and she's considered tall for her age. Like most NightWings she is also considered to be rather large, but not by a significant amount. Every part of her seems delicate and, well, perfect, with no noticeable scars or dents to speak of. Her main scales are almost pitch black, with a slight hint of purple. Her wing membranes are a deep purple with the standard scattered NightWing star scales on them. The scales on her underbelly are a light, dusty purple, a huge contrast to her dark complexion. Her claws, horns and spines are all a dull grey, and she has a forked purple tongue. Her eyes are a subtle, light misty blue, and her emotions always seem shrouded by the haze in them. With the way she has learnt to carry herself for so long, and the elegance that seems to radiate off her... one would expect nothing but confidence and pride in her heart, right? Too bad it's mostly a facade. P E R S O N A L I T Y There is no easy way to describe her. You might think that it's easy to define her life - after all, why would a pretty dragoness with an amazing voice like hers would have a difficult time at all? Maybe that would be true, if it wasn't for all her insecurities... Evanescence may have learned to hold her head high when she sees other dragons in the streets, but really, it is more of a mask than anything, to hide what she deems as her weak side. In all honesty, she does not feel confident at all. She's a dragon that would over criticize herself, a dragon that actually thinks of herself as ugly, a dragon that feels endless fear when thousands of eyes fall upon her. All and all, she doesn't have a lot of self-esteem, at all. And unfortunately, those insecurities seem to be the very thing that has led her to so many downfalls. Because she is never sure of herself, she wants validation, constantly seeking the company and attention of others just to hear what they think of her. She sometimes tell herself that she doesn't mind what others think at all, and that she has no problems with dealing with negative comments. Neither of those statements could be farther away from the truth. Evanescence is unbelievably sensitive and emotionally vulnerable, sometimes not knowing that what she's doing is only making herself more miserable. But beneath that all is a good heart, a soul that has compassion and endless space for love. She knows what is it like to care for other dragons, especially those she holds dear. She just has troubles distinguishing what her heart truly wants and what she feels the need to be. Sometimes, those assumptions she has about the world, and the constant feeling that she needs to be someone she is not, cloud her judgement and covers up this kindness within her. She also feels the need to conceal her emotions from the world, but in reality she feels very deeply, often smiling or shedding a tear without noticing at all. Evanescence knows she has made many mistakes, mistakes that make up the self-loathing she has in her heart now. But she's trying to make it all up. She may not be able to go back... but maybe, maybe with some help, she can be a better dragon, she knew she had a chance... It would probably be a long time before she truly learns to love herself again, though. H I S T O R Y Her life, in her own words, was just a bunch of mistakes. Evanescence's true parents remain unknown, but it was likely that she was simply abandoned at an orphanage since she did not hatch under any of the moons, resulting in a NightWing dragonet with no powers. In the orphanage, she had always felt slightly out of place, even though no significant events had occurred in her early stages of life. While the other dragonets often spoke dreamily of parents that might someday adopt them into an actual family, Evanescence never believed that anyone would want her. That was when she was proven wrong, though. One day, a couple consisting of a SandWing hybrid and a RainWing hybrid came to this very orphanage she stayed in. Marble was instantly drawn to the dragonet, thinking that she was unique in her own way. Synapse agreed to take her, for she too felt a special connection with Evanescence. She gave her the name "Evanescence", having used the word in her own works many times, and Marble simply thought that it was beautiful. She was confused at the prospect of being adopted by two mothers, but nonetheless she was happy to find a home. After that, Evanescence's life was much better than it had been in the orphanage. Synapse and Marble had a small home in Possibility, and with their company she was much happier. She found great interest in her mother's books and started reading at a young age. While she still wasn't incredibly good at socializing by any means, there were a few dragonets here and there that she used to play with. She was homeschooled, so her main company was still her mothers. Her life took a great turn at the age of seven, the time where she had ceased to be a little dragonet. At this time, a traveling troupe of dragons, led by a rather dashing SkyWing named Autumn, came to Possibility for a show. Evanescence went to see it, and she managed to make a new friend, an IceWing and SeaWing hybrid named Sucrose. Sucrose was a talented singer, showing the NightWing how she practiced and even invited her to join them. Surprisingly, Evanescence found out that she had quite the good voice as well, although she did not admit that large crowds and audiences terrified her. Autumn, who caught her singing once and was amazed by her talent, offered her a friendly invite to join their troupe. Evanescence was given time to think about it as Sucrose told them that they were having an extended stay in the town. Eventually, her mothers heard of this offer. While Synapse was incredibly hesitant in letting her go, Marble encouraged her and offered endless support. In the end, with some begging on Sucrose's part, Evanescence agreed to follow. She was surprised to find herself feeling sad when she bid farewell to her mothers. S K I L L S / A B I L I T I E S Evanescence has all the standard abilities of a NightWing, including fire-breathing, night vision and camouflage within the shadows. Physically, however, she isn't very strong and likely has no combat prowess. Being mostly a pacifist for her whole life, it is no surprise that she wouldn't have any need to resort to violence at any point at all. Despite that, she is quite agile and light on her talons, and would likely be able to escape sticky situations. She has above average intelligence compared to dragons of her age, although not by much. She enjoys reading, and is able to finish rather large books in a relatively short time. She is actually quite good at singing, although she doesn't always show this talent to everyone else. Evanescence is good at keeping secrets and staying quiet, and has a strange sense of empathy that only seems to surface once in a while. More often than not, she is used to "acting", choosing to behave and speak differently depending on her audience. R E L A T I O N S H I P S M A R B L E text S Y N A P S E text S U C R O S E text A U T U M N text D I S C O V E R E R text Q U O T E S text T R I V I A text G A L L E R Y text Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Coded pages Category:Characters